Ronald Duck
Ronald Duck (ロナルド・ダック) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a middleweight professional boxer from America, who fought Takamura Mamoru for his 3rd "WBC Middleweight World Title Defence". History Part II Red Lightning Arc At the Joint Press Conference with Miyata Ichirō and Randy Boy Junior, Takamura and Ronald weren't given time to talk since it was all used up by Mr. Sakaguchi. Prior to the match, Kimura Tatsuya and Aoki Masaru ended up losing their match, setting up a strange atmosphere for the event. When Miyata vs Randy was about to start, Takamura didn't like Miyata's flashy entrance for it, and worried his wouldn't be flashy enough. After Miyata defeated Randy Boy Junior, some of the crowd started to leaving forgetting about Takamura's match because of how impressive Miyata's match was. When Takamura see's the crowd leaving before his match, it makes him angry. Takamura wearing his Kabuto Beetle outfit, enters the ring. Takamura gets more angry, when his entrance isn't flashy like Miyata's Lightning special effect. When Ronald's side see that Takamura is mad, they decided to keep him mad and off balance in order to win the match. Takamura decided to have a flashy win instead, in order to stand out. Before the match starts, Takamura tells Kamogawa Genji, "Get Ready to Leave! I'm gonna show you something that'll blow you away!" Ronald Duck VS. Takamura Mamoru In the 9th Round, Takamura's Right Eye is now swollen shut. Ronald Duck has secured a clear point lead. Ronald uses a hit and run strategy, while Takamura continues to throw big swings. Each Big Swing, Takamura continues to come up empty, and the Round ends. Kamogawa starts to mock Takamura, about his "Big Swing" are suppose to blow him away, or his swollen face. Takamura continues to fight angry, and wants to kill Duck in the next Round. Kamogawa tells him fight smart, and he can still salvage this match, but Takamura doesn't want to listen to him. He tells Kamogawa that he won't look cool enough unless he hit him so hard, his head hits the ceiling or he goes through the floor of the ring... Duck's coach thinks they are going to win the match. The 10th Round starts, and Takamura continues to swing big again, in vertical arcs but they don't land. Duck continues to land lefts on Takamura, where the damage is starting to effect Takamura's legs. Duck starts to use his right, and lands it on Takamura when Takamura stopped moving. Duck continues to land punches on Takamura. While Takamura punches, Takamura wonders what is going on. He starts to put the blame on Miyata, but realizes it is Mr. Sakaguchi's fault. Takamura takes a big swing again, but continues to hit nothing but air. Takamura takes a jab to the face, but he manages taps Ducks Forehead with his left, before he lands solid Right Straight on Duck's face. Duck grabs Takamura, before he starts to slide down and falls to the ground. Takamura is declared the winner. Match History Appearance Personality Not much is known for his personality, but during his title match against Takamura, he was shown to be extremely confident about winning, far more than other opponents, as well as being quite serious looking throughout the match. Boxing Abilities He is an out boxer that has some fancy Footwork. He uses the standard "Hit and Run" strategy, where he takes as few risks as possible. He is able to throw lefts from outside of Takamura's Heavy Swings. Gallery Manga Scenes= Duck - Weigh in.png|Duck at the weigh-in Duck Dodges Takamura 2.png Duck With Trainer.png Duck Hits Takamura 2.png Duck Dodges Takamura 1.png |-| VS Takamura Mamoru= Duck vs Takamura - 04.png Duck vs Takamura - 05.png Duck vs Takamura - 06.png Duck vs Takamura - 08.png Duck vs Takamura - 10.png Duck vs Takamura - 11.png Trivia *Chances are, Ronald Duck is named after Donald Duck, but just changed the first letter. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Middleweights Category:Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Article stubs